


That awkward moment

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Awkward





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this fandom. It is terrible

Corvo had just tucked Emily into bed and retired to his chambers unaware that a certain whale god was waiting for him  
"Hello Corvo" he said  
Corvo couldn't tell if he was happy or not because his voice was always monotone  
"Hello Jet eyes" he smirked  
The outsider tilted his head to the side  
"interesting" he murmured  
"what do you want?" Corvo asked to which the whale god for once stood on the ground, his boots echoing around the chamber like he was real  
"I wanted to spend some time with you because the void is lonely, the people of Dunwall are predictable and you are fascinating to watch"  
Corvo laughed suddenly making the outsider jump  
"watch me? By all means pull up a chair!" he said and the outsider was about too until Corvo stopped him  
"just sit on the bed" he said calmly  
The outsider sat on the edge of the bed, eyes still on Corvo as he went to the book shelf and got a book  
"a book about whaling? A interesting topic" The outsider said  
"w.. What?" Corvo asked panicked as a book flew off the shelf into the outsiders hands  
"N.. N.. No don't!"  
It was too late  
"Corvo, why is there a picture of a whale being harpooned with speech quotations next to it saying 'Help me Corvo!'"  
' Emily..... '  
Was all Corvo could think  
"is that me?!" the outsider smiled  
Corvo face-palmed

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
